The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHERZEK’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new 33.0 cm to 37.0 cm height plant with white, shiny, cordate and very durable spathes that are flowering continuously throughout the year.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in May 2008 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a white Anthurium pot plant designated ‘8214-03’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a white Anthurium pot plant designated ‘12206-01’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected from the progeny of the stated cross in March 2010 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a 6-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 6, 2014. ‘ANTHERZEK’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.